I Know She Ain't Ever Had A Man Like That
by arizonalove
Summary: based off the song "Whatever You Like" by TI. :


Maura smiled as Jane rested her hand on her thigh. It was an intimate gesture that had just become second nature for the brunette. Maura always joked with Jane that it was Jane's subconscious way of making sure Maura was still there, close to her. Jane would dismiss it and say that Maura was nuts, that there was nothing subconscious about it; but as Maura watched the brunette's eyebrows furrow at the movie they were watching she knew her hypothesis was correct. Jane had no idea she was doing this. "You're doing it again." Maura purred into Jane's ear. The brunette just laughed and stroked the blonde's thigh.

Maura removed Jane's hand and laid her head down on Jane's lap. She pulled her knees close to her chest and kiss Jane's thigh through her jeans. She pulled the cover that was on the back of the couch down on her body. She felt Jane's fingers raking through her hair and she sighed contently. Jane always had a way of making her feel at peace with everything, of making everything feel right. With everything horrible that they saw on a daily basis, it was hard to see the good in things but Jane always helped her with that. She helped her see the silver lining, Jane was her silver lining.

Her eyelids felt heavy. She took a swift look at the clock on the wall above the tv, 2am. She let her eyes follow back to the glow of the television. Her eyelids flickered again before she just let me fall on her…

"_Oh God Jane! Don't stop. Right there. Lower! Oh FUCK YES!" Maura's head shot up as she felt a tear escape out of the corner of her eye. She was left shaking with the after effects of her orgasm. She smiled lazily as Jane kissed her way up her body. "I fucking love you!" Maura said as she wrapped her fingers in Jane's long brown locks._

_Jane looked at Maura aghast. "Maura Elizabeth, you said fuck twice in one orgasm. I'm either appalled or proud." Jane giggled a little. _

_Maura rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm an adult too. I know swear words, I just choose to use other words." Maura said playfully. Jane always teased her when she would have a sudden outburst in the midst of an orgasm. _

"_I know you're an adult, God do I know it. If I didn't do you think I would be here?" Jane lay next to Maura's sweat coated body and traced lazy patterns around her belly button. She closed her eyes and began to think. "Maura can I ask you a question?"_

_Maura turned so that she was facing Jane. She looked deep in to those warm brown eyes she loved so much. She placed a small chaste kiss on Jane's chin and one on either of her dimples. "Jane, baby, you can ask me anything."_

_Jane took a deep breath. This was hard for her, but she had been wondering the answer for so long. "Do you ever miss it?"_

_Maura knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Miss what, exactly?"_

_Jane smiled at how naïve Maura could be. "You know __**it**__. Penis." Maura gasped a little. She led a small punch to Jane's shoulder. She got up and grabbed her purple silk robe off the floor and wrapped it around her body. "Maura? What the hell?"_

_Maura's face was red with anger. All logic had gone out the door with that little question. "Jane! Do you really think so little of me?"_

"_Maura…"_

"_Don't Maura me. I just told you that I love you and you ask me a question like that? Like, like my word means nothing. Like I don't know what I'm saying when I tell you I love you, that you have made me feel like no man has. Jesus, Jane. Is this about me or, or is this about you?" Maura was so pissed by now that she was shaking with anger._

"_Maura that's not what I meant. I just meant do you miss it? I love you too, and I would think no less of you than the most perfect, smartest, most beautiful girlfriend you are and I wouldn't be offended if you did. Well, maybe a little- but I would understand. Not to mention, there are ways that we can get around this little problem if you do." Jane said the last part with a small wicked grin._

_Maura's features softened a little and began to form a smile. "Jane, are you proposing what I think you are?"_

_Jane shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips. "It's just an idea."_

"Maura, sweetie, I think it's time to go to bed." Maura heard through her groggy state. She felt a small nudge on her shoulder and a warm kiss on her neck. "Maura, hon, we've got to be up early for your work. We should go to bed."

"Mm, let's just sleep here. It's comfortable and warm." Maura burrowed her head further into Jane's lap and sighed.

"Here." Jane grunted as she managed to pick herself and Maura up at the same time. She smiled as Maura flung her arms around Jane's neck and she buried her face in Jane's chest. "Yah, yah. I know how much you like them." Jane shook her head.

As she approached the bedroom, she kicked open the bedroom door. She laid Maura down gingerly careful not to disturb her. Once she had her laid down she pulled off her pants and shirt, leaving the bombshell blonde in nothing but her emerald green matching panties and bra. Jane inhaled slightly and exhaled controlling her arousal.

She walked over to her side of the bed where she removed her pants so that she was wearing only her black thong and a grey wife-beater. She crawled under the large duvet and pulled herself closer to Maura's warm body. She inhaled the scent of Maura's vanilla-lilac shampoo and smiled. Oh, she loved this woman. Soon enough drowsiness over took her body and she fell into a deep sleep…

"_Shoot him! Shoot him!" Jane yelled at her partner, Frost, and ex-partner, Korsak. She didn't care what happened to her, she just wanted to make sure Maura and Frankie were safe. They were the only things that mattered to her in this moment. The only things. _

"_They're probably already dead." She felt Marino hiss into her ear. Something shallow snapped in her that day. Something she could never describe. Something blackened in her soul, and caused the sub- sequential events to happen._

"_NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She heard her voice echo through the streets of Boston. She pulled the gun that was aimed at her head to her abdomen. If there was any chance that medical attention was going to get to Frankie in time, this had to happen. It just did. She pulled the trigger. A sharp pain spread through her body. She felt Marino's grip loosen, but she fell to the sidewalk. _

_She could hear Maura's voice in the background screaming her name. Everything went black, she wasn't sure for how long, but it all went black then became light again. She felt air fill her lung and the sound of a gasp escape her lips._

_She looked up and saw Maura's face. Tears were streaming down her face. "Jane, honey. Please look at me." She pulled her cheek so that her eyes were even more focused on the blonde. She looked up at the blonde but saw that her head was turned as she was screaming for someone to call the paramedics. She looked back down at Jane. "Jane, baby, please don't die. Stay with me! I love you!"_

Jane bolted upright. She felt hot and wet, and not in a good way. She could feel her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She couldn't catch a break. She threw the covers off her body and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and downed nearly half of it in a single gulp. Unexpectedly she felt and hand on her back and she jumped, surprised.

"Jane?" Maura said with a whisper. She had a concerned look on her face as her eyebrows furrowed. Her voice was scratchy and low. She had been woken up brutally from Jane's convulsions.

"It's OK Maura, go back to bed. I'll be there in a second." Jane said and gave Maura a small peck on the cheek, a type of apology for waking her up.

Maura closed her eyes and enjoys the sensation, but she knows exactly what is wrong with Jane. "It's the nightmares, isn't it?"

"Maura it's nothing to worry about. I'll probably always have them. We might as well get used to them now." Jane waved of whatever Maura was saying. She twisted the cap back on the water and set it on the first shelf in the refrigerator. "I'm going back to bed, are you joining me?"

Maura put her hand on her hip. "Yeah, maybe if you quit the attitude and tell me what's wrong so that I can help."

"JESUS MAURA!" Jane yelled. She was tired and didn't want to put up with this this late. She puffed her cheeks and released the air. "I'm sorry. It's late. I'm tired. I have to get up early and I don't want to fight. Can we just talk about it tomorrow?"

Maura pushed past Jane walking to the bedroom. She grabbed Jane's pillows and threw them at her. "Yeah, sure. Enjoy the couch! All I'm trying to do is help Jane. Christ!"

"Maura! I just want to go to sleep. I'm not sleeping on the couch, I'm sleeping in my bed with my beautiful girlfriend of whom I love very much. I just don't want to talk about it. It hurts to talk about it, OK? Please?" Jane looked at Maura with pleading eyes. After Maura gave her a small nod she walked towards the bed. "Thank you." She gave Maura a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, I love you."


End file.
